


Doctor's Ap-point-ment

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kind of), Anal Sex, Bad Plot, Because Being Stabbed In The Eye is Totes Sexy, Bondage, But How Do You Write Smut of her When She Isn't?, But Still Plot, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, Mikan's a Little OOC, Needle play, Nurses Outfit, Oh So Shameless, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at writing summaries, so here goes:</p><p>Hajime gets sent to the nurses office after being blackmailed, where Mikan ties him down and has her way with him.</p><p>Contains lots of gratuitous smut, little bits of fluff, because Mikan hates herself (but we love her).</p><p>If you wanna know what happens from there, come and check it out [or, y'know, read the tags and find out ;) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Ap-point-ment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you get to the good, sexy times, I should probably warn you. This is another long story, wasn't meant to be, but it was. Search for the phrase, "Once he had been sat down in the chair" if you want to skip to the fun stuff. Otherwise, enjoy the buildup.
> 
> OH. Also, this series does contain syringes in it, I know I hate them, so if it's too much for you, then you can click away now. I won't hold it against you (really, I'd recommend not reading my stories to anyone in general).
> 
> And, finally, Mikan is a little OOC, as the tags say, but it's close to impossible to have a non-despair story where she's dominant that isn't a little OOC, and I am not a good writer. I have an idea for submissive Mikan, but given how she gets treated by people in the game (and now the anime *sigh*, I didn't feel completely right having her submit. Maybe later.)
> 
> So, be aware of those three facts going in, and I hope you enjoy what is clearly a masterpiece of modern literature.

*Ding Dong Dong Ding*

As soon the sound of the bell chiming met his ears, Hajime Hinata relaxed back in his chair, breathing a soft sigh of relief. _‘Finally. That lesson was a nightmare.’_ Looking around from his seat in the back corner, Hajime could tell he wasn’t the only person who held this opinion. Kazuichi was still sat at his desk, head firmly planted on the solid wood. Fuyuhiko over on the other side of the room was resting in his trademark position, feet resting comfortably on his desk. Akane, like Kazuichi, was resting her head on the desk, eyes shut and a small puddle of drool dripping out her mouth as she slept.

Hajime shook his head, a soft smile plastered across his face, and packed up his books to leave. _‘Still, it wasn’t as bad as I had expected’_ he thought to himself, as he began to stand up from his chair, _‘I suppose everyone was too busy trying to keep up to talk about what happened on the weekend.’_ His smile grew a little wider as he recalled the events of the weekend, and his eyes flicked over to Mahiru for a brief second, remembering the sight of her on all fours, with Nekomaru, Gundam and Kazuichi thrusting in and out of her. _It also looks like no-one overheard, or we definitely would have known by now. I guess it was lucky we had Nagito with us or else things might have be-_

“Hajimeeeeee!” 

*THUD* 

Hajime fell to the floor, his back and head hitting the surface beneath him painfully. Blinking rapidly, he focused on the weight pressing down on his chest, and a pair of arms pinning his down to the floor. A pair of bright pink eyes stared down at him, surrounded by a mess of dark hair. “Oh, hey Ibuki. Could you…maybe get off me please?” Ibuki shook her head, or rather, rocked her entire body, shaking Hajime around as she did so. “Nu-uh Hajime, not until you listen to what Ibuki has to say.” Hajime let loose a small sigh, before nodding, twinging slightly as he moved his head. “Alright, but you have to let me up right after, okay?” 

Ibuki nodded frantically, and, like before, Hajime felt his own body moving in time with her, and he felt his head bang against the floor three more times. “Ibuki knew she could count on you Hajime. Everyone always says Hajime is the reliable one in this class. Well, except Mahiru, but still, 14 out of 15 is okay, I guess. Now, onto business.” Ibuki effortlessly jumps off Hajime’s chest, pulling him up as she does so. Hajime groaned as he felt himself pulled to his feet, feeling pain in at least three different parts of his body. “Okay Ibuki, what can I do for you?” Ibuki grinned and picked a book up from her desk, holding it out dramatically towards him. Hajime noticed automatically that the front of the book was damaged, with the built-in lock attached to it having been snapped apart. “It…it’s a book Ibuki. What do you want me to do with it? Did you need help with today’s lesson?” Hajime flinched as the book was brought down on his head, as Ibuki began tapping him over the head with it, none too gently. “No no no. Silly Hajime. That lesson was easy-peasy.” _‘I get the feeling she wasn’t really paying attention today.’_

By now, Hajime and Ibuki had the attention of everyone in the room, and Hajime jumped as he heard a loud yell coming from the second row. “H-Hey, that’s mine.” Looking over Ibuki’s shoulder, he saw Mahiru moving quickly towards them, plucking the book out of Ibuki’s hands. “Mioda, where did you get this? And how much have you read?” Hajime felt a prickling sensation at the back of his scalp, and alarm bells began flashing in his mind. _‘Mahiru, you didn’t.’_ Ibuki grinned, but this time, the grin took on a slightly more malicious edge as she spoke. “Hey, it’s not Ibuki’s fault if you leave your diary lying in the changing room. And it definitely isn’t my fault if I read through it, is it?” 

Both Hajime and Mahiru stared at Ibuki, trying to register the words they had just heard. “Mioda, how much did you read?” Ibuki grinned wickedly, and her eyes flashed over to Hajime, who swallowed nervously, staring towards Mahiru in annoyance. “I didn’t read much, just something about a party Hajime threw for you over the weekend alongside Souda and Tanaka and Kuzuryuu and Nidai and Komaeda.” The whole class quieted down as Ibuki's words were heard, and suspicious glances and raised eyebrows began flying left and right. 

Most of these glances were directed towards the three students currently at the centre of attention, but a few of them were directed elsewhere. Sonia’s eyes were directed towards Gundam’s, wide-eyed and inquisitive. Gundam, meanwhile, was staring anywhere but at her, face hidden behind his long, purple scarf, and Sonia’s curiosity quickly faded, replaced by annoyance. Peko’s were fixed towards Fuyuhiko, who turned to face her and made a subtle hand gesture to drop it, and her eyes then turned to the other three, mirroring everyone else’s. 

The awkward silence was broken by Teruteru, who appeared behind them, as if by magic, his tone dripping with interest. “Well now, this is interesting. I wonder what kind of ‘party’ Koizumi would have been having alone with 6 other guys, especially one that has her so flustered?” His voice went slightly deeper as he continued speaking, and a lecherous smile began to creep across his face. “The only question I have is: why was I not invited?” Mahiru panned around the room, looking at everyone else, her eyes taking in the reactions from the other participants of the weekends debauchery. 

Nekomaru was sitting, arms crossed in front of him, peering at her out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise seemingly undisturbed. Fuyuhiko’s eyes were on her, and they were narrowed almost to slits, every bone in his body radiating pure fury. His eyes met hers, and for a brief instant, she got a rough guess of the thoughts running through his head _‘You dumb fuckin’ bitch. How the fuck could you write this down somewhere? And how the fuck could you let Ibuki Fuckin’ Mioda get her fuckin’ hands on it.’_ Eyes moving away from Fuyuhiko very quickly, they moved over to Nagito, who was surveying the scene with a small smile on his face, seemingly enjoying watching his classmates interact. _‘Well, he won’t be any help. Probably go on about watching our hopes collide or something.’_ Next up was Gundam, who was currently staring at the clock on the wall, pointedly avoiding both Mahiru’s sweeping gaze and Sonia’s piercing stare. 

Finally, she passed over Kazuichi, or, more accurately, Kazuichi’s empty desk, as the pink-haired mechanic had apparently made himself scarce in all the commotion. _‘Probably the cleverest thing he could have done in this situation, I guess. Still would have been nice for one of them to man up and try helping me out here.’_ After the few seconds it took her to scan the room, she turned to face Teruteru, and snorted audibly. _‘I guess it looks like the only other option I have is to bluff my way out of here.’_ “Get real Hanamura, you really think I’d ever do anything like…whatever it is that’s running through that disgusting head of yours, let alone with any one of these guys?” She looked down at him sardonically, her arms crossed over her chest, and one eyebrow raised. 

Teruteru’s grin widened, and a small trickle of blood began to dribble down from his nostril. “Well…I mean, what else am I supposed to think? You and 6 guys together in a room, why, it’s only natural that ones’ mind would spring to…unsavoury practices. I mean, the 7 of you, all tangled together, in a heaving mass of flesh and-” A hand grabbed Teruteru by the neck, and grabbed him back from Mahiru. “You say one more fuckin’ word and you’ll lose a finger for each one you say. You got that you little fuck?” Teruteru looked up at Fuyuhiko, who had an iron grip on his shoulder, and swallowed. “Why, Kuzuryuu, I didn’t expect you of all people to-”

Fuyuhiko’s grip tightened, and he leant down to whisper in Teruteru’s ear. “Listen, and listen good, ‘cos I’m only gonna say this once. I don’t give a flyin’ fuck what goes on in that fuckin’ head of yours Hanamura, but you keep me the fuck out of it. After all, kitchens can be a dangerous place. I’d hate for the Ultimate Cook to have some kind of…accident, wouldn’t you?” His eyes flashed up to Mahiru, and again, an unspoken communication flew between them. _‘You fuckin’ owe me big for this Koizumi.’_

Teruteru swallowed nervously, before a shadow appeared over the both of them. Both boys turned around, and were met with a flash as both of them found themselves staring down a short silver blade. Fuyuhiko grinned, and let go of Hanamura who screamed in terror and rushed out of the room. “Kuzuryuu, I’m afraid I cannot allow such violence in my classroom.” Kuzuryuu turned to face his teacher, and dropped his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, whatever. I guess you can’t have me doing your job for you, huh?” Their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds, before a smile appeared on Chisa’s face, and the knife vanished as quickly as it had come out, Chisa spinning around and clapping her hands together, drawing the attention of the remaining students. “Okay, I think it’s time we all left. The bell’s rung, and I’m sure you all have places to be and more important things to take care of.” With that, she walked out the room, ushering all but three of the students with her. 

As soon as the door was shut, Mahiru turned to Ibuki and began waving her diary in the air. “Okay Mioda, how much of this did you read, and why?” Ibuki laughed, grabbing the diary out and opened it to a page in the middle. “Not much, I skipped the boring bits, and was going to throw it all away, until Ibuki read the entry for this weekend.” Mahiru grimaced at having her entire life being referred to as ‘boring’, and she snatched the book back, placing it into her bag, snapping it shut, out of Ibuki’s reach. Hajime turned to face Mahiru now, and leant into her ear, whispering softly. “How much exactly does she know?” 

Mahiru turned her head until her mouth was against Hajime’s ear, and she replied, “enough to know what happened, but I tried to avoid specifics. Sorry, I didn’t expect someone to be able to get into my journal.” Hajime rubbed two fingers against his forehead, shaking his head in exasperation. “Okay, so what do we do?” Before Mahiru could speak however, a third whispering voice interjected. “I think we should listen to whatever Ibuki wants in return for silence, and then give it to her.” Hajime turned to see Ibuki with her hands over both Hajime and Mahiru’s shoulders, listening to their conversation intently. “Ibuki. We’re trying to have a private conversation here; could you give us a minute?" 

Ibuki’s hand sprang up against her forehead in a salute, and she stepped across to the other side of the classroom, leaving the other two to think over what she had said. “Mahiru? Any ideas?” Mahiru shook her head, looking down to the right, avoiding Hajime’s gaze. “No ideas. I-I’m sorry Hajime, I didn’t mean to cause trouble for everyone.” Hajime raised a hand up and stopped her before she could go any further. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up sometimes. It’s only natural that eventually it be your turn.” A small smile appeared on Mahiru’s face, and she rubbed her right arm sadly. “I know, but I still feel bad that I ended up nearly getting everyone in trouble.” 

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she started at the unexpected contact, before looking to face Hajime, and her smile grew a little stronger. “S-sorry Hajime. Now’s not the time to mope I guess. What do you reckon Ibuki wants from us anyway?” A voice replied from across the room. “Ibuki doesn’t want much, just a simple favour from Hajime.” _‘So much for a private conversation, huh?’_ Hajime thought as he wandered over to Ibuki and sighed. “Alright Ibuki, what’s the favour?” Ibuki grins and grabs Hajime’s hands in her own, pulling them in close. “So you know how it’s my birthday soon, right Hajime?” Hajime nodded, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. “Well, Ibuki wants you to throw her a *party*. A very special party, if you catch Ibuki’s meaning.” Hajime and Mahiru froze, staring at Ibuki in confusion. “Wait…what? You just want me to throw you a party?” Ibuki slapped Hajime around the head, shaking hers aggressively. “No no no Hajime. Ibuki wants a *party*,” Ibuki paused here and shook her hands rapidly, palms facing forward and fingers spread wide apart. “Ibuki wants a special party like the one Koizumi had.” Hajime blinked twice, before looking over to Mahiru, and she shrugged back at him. “I- I mean, if you promise to not tell anyone what you read in Mahiru’s diary…I guess I can try organising it for you?” Ibuki squealed with delight and tackled Hajime again, pushing him to the floor, his head striking the floor as he landed. _‘Gonna feel that one in the morning, that’s for sure.’_

Ibuki’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, and he felt his face pulled between her breasts, and he began to struggle as he felt his airways get cut off. “EEEEEEEEE! Hajime you’re the absolutely most amazing person ever. Second only to Ibuki of course.” Mahiru came over and began to try and lift Ibuki off him, but with little success. Eventually, Ibuki let go, leaving Hajime breathing heavily on the floor. “Remember Hajime, Ibuki wants the bestest party ever, and she’s leaving it all up to you. See you both tomorrow.” And with that, Ibuki threw open the door and ran out, sprinting down the corridor and hooting. 

Hajime sighed, rubbing the back of his head as Mahiru helped pull him up. “Well, this is going to be fantastic. How long do I have to arrange this Mahiru?” Mahiru pulled out her student notebook, and pulled up Ibuki’s data on it. “Her birthday’s not for a week and a half, so you have time. I’ll help however I can Hajime. It’s the least I can do for putting you in this situation…” she trailed off, sighing to herself and looking downcast. Hajime smiled and put his hand against a desk to steady himself. “Thanks Mahiru, I may need you to be there on the day to help myself and Ibuki out. Is that alright?” She nodded, still looking down “Y-yeah, whatever you want Hajime. I’ll-uh, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Did you want to meet up after class to discuss Ibuki’s party?” Hajime nodded, hugging her closely, running a hand through her hair. “Thanks Mahiru, you’re a lifesaver.” A derisive snort met his words, as Mahiru slipped out of the door, walking off to the dormitories. 

Hajime, still rubbing his head, grabbed his bag and walked out. Halfway down the corridor to the dormitories, a hand grabbed his elbow, and he felt himself being dragged away. “H-hey. What the hell’s going on?” He turned, and saw the untidy, purple hair of Mikan Tsumiki, and then her face as she turned to look at him, a surprising amount of conviction in her eyes as she pulled him towards the nurses’ office. “I’m taking you to the Nurse’s office Hajime. I want to check to see if you’re okay after you hit your head like that.” Ignoring Hajime’s vocal complaints, Mikan pulled him into the nurses’ office and slammed the door shut behind her. As she stared him down, a smile rose on her face, and her voice took on an eerily harsh tone. “Now, Hajime. Get in that chair over there and let Nurse Mikan make you feel all better, okay?” Hajime took a step forward to try and leave, but was met by a strong hand gripping his shirt. “Hajime, you’re injured, now get in that chair, or I will be forced to take…extreme measures.” The hand holding his shirt trembled, and Hajime slowly lifted it loose. “Mikan, is everything okay?” 

The hand he was now holding trembled even more, and Mikan began to speak through chokes and sobs. Suddenly, Mikan’s eyes had filled with tears, and the look of anger had been replaced with sadness and worry “I *hic* I just wanted to…to make you feel better, and you’re just pushing me away to spend time with Mioda and Koizumi and *sob*….” She trailed off, pulling her hand loose from Hajime and wiping her eyes frantically. She turned and began to run out of the room, before Hajime’s hand gripped around her left arm, turning her back around to face him. Mikan refused to look him in the eyes, and he pulled her in for a tight hug. “Sorry Mikan, I didn’t realise you were feeling upset. I promise, it’s not that I don’t want to spend time with you, I just didn’t…realise that you wanted to spend time with me right now.” 

Mikan’s sobbing and hiccuping faded softly, and she looked up at him through tear-stained, watery eyes, hiding behind her awkwardly-cut hair as best she could. “Y-you promise you don’t find me bothersome? You don’t hate being around me?” Hajime smiled and rubbed the back of her head as he continued to hug her. “Mikan, I promise I don’t hate being around you, none of us do. We’re friends, remember?” Mikan rubbed her hands in front of her eyes, before smiling softly and hugging him back. “Y-yeah. Friends. Thank you Hajime.” 

Hajime smiled as he felt Mikan’s arms around his waist, and he hugged her for a few more seconds before letting go. “And as your friend, I suppose I should let you take care of me if you need to.” Mikan gasped, her hands flying in front of her mouth, before she looked around the room and smiled, the slightly hard look filling her eyes once more. “Then I would appreciate it if you got in that chair over there.” She pointed, and Hajime saw what appeared to be a gynaecologist’s chair, with straps lying, unused at various points. As Hajime took in the sight in front of him, he felt a small, sharp pain in his back, and a strong hand gripping his neck. “Hajime, do you know what this is?” Hajime shook his head, slowly walking towards the chair, the sharp pain in his back urging him onwards. “This, Hajime, is my trusty scalpel. It’s very sharp, so just keep moving towards the chair and you won’t have to worry about Mr. Scalpel any more than you already are.” Hajime felt the scalpel poke against his skin slightly, and he practically sprinted over to the chair. 

Once he had been sat down in the chair, legs spread and raised into the air, he lay his head back and gripped the stuffing beneath him. Mikan approached him, and pulled the first strap over his neck, fastening it taut. “This chair was made for me specifically by Hope’s Peak.” She started, in a cold monotone. “I never thought I’d get to use it on someone. But, here we are Hajime, and now you’re stuck here with me.” The strap around Hajime’s neck tightened, and he felt his breathing accelerate. Mikan slowly moved down his body, tightening straps along his waist, arms and legs, leaving Hajime trapped in the chair, talking to him in that same blank tone the whole time. “Of everyone who could have been the first to see why I got this chair made, I’m glad it was you Hajime. I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.” 

With that, the strap around Hajime’s right leg was tightened, and Mikan strolled back up to his head, gripping him by the hair, and spitting on his face. “Alright Hajime, just one more, and then the fun can begin.” The last strap was tightened around Hajime’s forehead, and he felt his head fixed straight ahead, keeping his eyes directly in front. “Mikan, what are you going to…” Hajime felt a finger pressed up to his lips, and Mikan’s head entered his limited field of vision, staring right down at him. All of a sudden, Hajime felt the chair move underneath him, and he slid back slightly until he was lying at a 45° angle, his eyes now fixed firmly on the ceiling. “Ah ah ah Hajime. Talking time is over now. I don’t want to hear ANYTHING out of your mouth unless it’s a scream or a plea for mercy.” Mikan disappeared once more, and Hajime stared straight ahead, eyes shut and his entire body tense and nervous. _‘How did Hope’s Peak let her get away with having this built for her? Why would these straps ever be needed in a medical procedure?’_. Then, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, and felt his pants disappearing around his body. 

Mikan slowly ran a pair of medical scissors up Hajime’s pants, cutting them loose, and tearing them away from his body. Hajime began to struggle against the straps as he felt his clothing slowly torn off of his body, and he opened his mouth to raise an objection, before remembering Mikan’s words, and falling silent. His pants now removed, Mikan slowly cut at the buttons on his shirt, removing them, before cutting the shirts sleeves and watching as it fell to the floor. Hajime, now clad only in his underpants, began to breathe in heavily as he felt the same sharp pain as earlier against his leg, and he clenched his fists in fear. “Is everything alright Hajime? You seem a little tense. You’re not scared of pathetic little Mikan, ARE YOU?” 

Mikan’s question was accompanied by a loud *thud* as she slammed the shears down on her side-table, before picking up her scalpel and walking back over to Hajime. Mikan bent down low between Hajime’s legs as she slowly began to cut Hajime’s underpants off with the scalpel, and Hajime bit his lip as he felt the scalpel move closer and closer to his crotch. Mikan’s hands moved swiftly and confidently, just close enough to scare Hajime, but never close enough to actually touch his crotch. “Stay still Hajime, we wouldn’t want you to get cut, would we?” The last two words were spoken in a much harsher tone than the rest of the sentence, and Hajime stiffened, eyes scrunched shut as Mikan slowly cut the rest of his underwear off. “Good boy Hajime. Mikan is very proud of you.” Hajime felt Mikans' smooth hands slowly brush against his crotch, squeezing his testicles softly, and he felt himself grow involuntarily hard. A soft giggle sprang out of Mikan’s lips, and Hajime felt a sharp pain around one of his nipples. 

Hajime lay there, immobile, his mind racing furiously. _‘What the hell was that? Feels like some kind of peg or...ah, okay. Fantastic.’_ As if solely to confirm his suspicion, the second nipple clamp was dangled over his head, causing a sigh to slip out of Hajime’s mouth, a sigh that quickly transformed into a whimper of pain as the clamp was withdrawn from view, to be replaced by the same painful sensation over his other nipple. The nurse leant over, tugging gently on the clamps, and whispered into his ear. “Now, be a good boy and stay there Hajime. I have to go back to my room and get some stuff, okay?” Hajime’s eyes moved over to her and she smiled, covering it with her hand. Her other hand pulled out a blindfold and she began to fasten it over his eyes. “Just so you don’t have to miss me. I’ll be back in a few minutes Hajime, don’t go anywhere now.” Mikan smiled to herself and slipped out, leaving Hajime alone, tied up and naked in the nurse’s office. 

Hajime lay back, trying to ignore the fact that he was in fact, alone, tied up and naked in the Nurse’s office, when, after a minute or so, he heard the door open. _‘Huh, Mikan must be back already, that was quick.’_ Hearing the pair of footsteps walk over to him, he smiled and called out. “I didn’t expect you back already Mikan.” But there was no reply. 

Hajime tried to turn his head, but found himself unable to move against the bindings pinning him to the chair. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice speak from above him. “Hello Hajime. Is there anything you would wish to be telling me?” Hajime’s eyes narrowed behind the blindfold as he tried to place the voice, but, before he could, the blindfold was ripped off, and Hajime blinked rapidly, acclimating himself to the sudden rush of light. As he slowly focused his eyes, he focused on the person speaking next to him, and his eyes snapped open. 

Sonia was standing over him, a none-too-pleased look on her face, and a hand slowly tightening around Hajime’s neck. “S-Sonia. How did you get in?” Sonia smiled, a humourless smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “Tsumiki forgot to lock the door, so I thought I’d let myself in and we two could have a little talk.” _‘Fantastic. Thanks Mikan.’_ Out loud, however, Hajime said. “A chat. W-what about?” _‘I have a feeling I know what she wants, and in that case, my only hope is to stall until Mikan gets back.’_

Sonia tightened her hand fractionally, just enough to remind Hajime it was there, and began to speak down at him. “I was wondering if you could spill some beans about Gundam’s behaviour today for me.” Hajime swallowed nervously, and slowly opened and closed his eyes. “I’m afraid I don’t know what behaviour you mean Sonia, I had my hands full with Teruteru and Ibuki. Sorry I can’t help you.” Eyes fixed in front of him, he saw Sonia shake her head sadly and sigh. “Hajime, that is not the answer I was seeking. I shall endeavour to make my questions simpler in the future. Now,” her hand tightened again, enough that breathing was now an actual chore for Hajime, and she leant in close, right up to his ear, and whispered, very slowly. “What. Happened. This. Weekend. Between. Gundam. And. Koizumi?” She pulled her head back up and looked down expectantly at Hajime. 

_‘Crap. I don’t think there’s a way out of this.’_ Hajime bit his lip nervously, focusing on his breathing for a few seconds, before finally opening his mouth. “…I…can’t really say…anything. Literally.” His breathing began growing shallow and ragged, and he felt his body begin to tighten against the bonds holding him down. Until, suddenly, Sonia’s hand was lifted from his neck, and she looked down at him, a blank look in her eyes and a frown on her face. “Hajime, this is disappointing. I was hoping I could trust you, of all people, to tell me what, how do you say it, went down over the weekend." 

Hajime tilted his eyes away from her, avoiding her disappointed gaze. “Sorry Sonia.” Sonia shook her head and moved around so that Hajime was still looking at her. “It’s alright Hajime, I understand you only wished to protect Koizumi. If the truth of what happened got out, I can only imagine it would be very bad for her reputation, and Hanamura in particular would probably be causing her no end of grief about it.” Hajime started, and her lips moved into a smile. A genuine smile this time, and Hajime felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. _‘She already knows, doesn’t she. Dammit.’_

“I’m guessing Gundam already-” 

“Oh yes. He told me as soon as we were alone. Down on hands and knees begging my forgiveness. His hamsters too. It was quite an adorable sight actually. However,” and here, she paused, running a hand through her sleek blonde hair, “I felt that his words were not enough for me to forgive right away. Had he only spoken to me about it, I would have been fine.” At this point, she began to speak faster, and her words had a bit more of an edge to them, and she began to pace back and forth furiously. “Back home in Novoselic, such actions are generally overlooked, provided both partners are open with one another, and I told Gundam things would be no different with him. I am merely sad he neglected to follow that one simple rule.” She turned and faced Hajime, hands crossed in front of her, her voice once more calm and steady. “Therefore, I have decided that he shall be punished for his transgressions.” 

Hajime felt a bead of sweat drip down his head, landing on the chair beneath his head. “I-I see. And where do I enter into this Sonia?” Sonia tilted her head to one side quizzically, and she laughed softly to herself. “Hajime, where you enter into this is fairly simple. Were you not the one who invited Gundam to this evening of debauchery, knowing full well I had laid claim to him.? Hajime sagged back in his chair, and his eyes moved guiltily over to her. “Sorry Sonia. I figured you wouldn’t have minded. I knew you were very open about your affairs so…” 

“That is quite correct Hajime, I am ‘very open about my affairs’ as you put it, provided my affairs are open with me. You have caused no small amount of stress and worry to me today, and have put a lot of pressure on those affairs, not to mention lying directly to my face. As such, you shall be punished alongside Gundam, this Saturday, after dinner. I expect you in my room no later than 7:30. Understood?” _‘That’s exactly what I needed. God dammit.’_ “So, I suppose you have plans for Kazuichi as well, huh?” 

The look in Sonia’s eyes in response to this was not one he had expected. As opposed to anger or annoyance, confusion had spread across her face. “Souda? Why would I have plans for-” she stopped herself here, and her eyes grew narrow, and her hands clenched into fists. “Of course. Kazuichi Souda. Of course he would have had a hand in this.” Hajime’s eyes grew wide, and he could practically hear Kazuichi yelling at him. _‘What the hell man? Why’d you have to go and drop me in it as well? It’s bad enough Miss Sonia’s already crapping on you and Tanaka…well actually, that part’s pretty good, but you didn’t have to get me dragged into this.’_

Under his breath, Hajime muttered, “Kazuichi’s going to kill me.” Sonia’s eyes darted towards him as she heard his murmurings, and she smiled, running a hand through his hair. “It’s quite all right Hajime. I will not tell Souda about your slipping tongue. However,” her hand tightened its grip on his hair, and her smile grew narrower, and a little more annoyed, “do not think you are unhooked just yet. I shall still expect you outside my room at the allotted time for your punishment.” 

It was at this point, that a small, angry cough interrupted Sonia from the doorway. “I’m sorry, but I am afraid I must ask you to remove yourself from my patient. He is in urgent need of my attention right now.” Looking over, Sonia saw Mikan glaring at her, a look of fury on her face. A long overcoat covering her up. Sonia raised her hands in front of her in a pacifying gesture. “I apologise for interrupting your…enjoyment of Hajime. I merely sought some answers to today's happening after class. I shall make my leave now if you so wish.” Upon hearing Sonia’s explanation, Mikan seemed to calm down, and the angry look in her eyes was replaced with a much more nervous expression. “O-Oh, that’s alright then. I w-was just worried y-you were going to hurt Hajime.” Sonia looked around the room, and saw a small bag on the floor behind Mikan. “You need not worry Tsumiki, by the look of things, I shall leave hurting him in your capable hands. I merely ask that you think of me every now and then when you do so.” She turned to face Hajime one last time, smiling maliciously at him. “Very well Hajime, *I* shall not detain you any longer. Please, this weekend, do bring refreshments for the three of us. Who is to know, it may bring some form of leniency upon yourself.” 

With that, she strolled over to the door, head held high, and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her, and leaving Mikan alone with Hajime once more. As soon as the door was shut, Mikan rushed over to Hajime, grabbing him tightly. “H-Hajime, are you o-okay? I’m sorry I forgot to lock up. I’m such a forgetful pile of trash and I’m so sorry.” Hajime looked up at her and smiled softly. “It’s alright Mikan, just maybe next time you leave me alone…remember to lock the door please.” She nodded multiple times, gripping the sleeves of her coat tightly. “O-okay. Hang on, I’ll go make sure it’s locked right now.” 

She dashed over to the door and locked it, before picking up the bag left abandoned there and returning. “Okay, I-uh I l-locked the door. Is that okay now Hajime?” Hajime tried to nod, but felt his head stuck in place by the straps. Having failed at the very simple task of nodding his head, he opted instead to open his mouth and answer Mikan’s question. “Yeah, everything’s okay now. So…go ahead whenever you want to.” 

Mikan nodded, wiping her eyes softly, before taking a few deep breaths and slowly unbuttoning her coat. She had switched out of the standard brown uniform that hugged very nicely at her curves, and switched into something even more revealing. The coat dropped to the ground, and Mikan began to approach Hajime. Swivelling his eyes down as best he could, Hajime caught a glimpse of a pair of sheer black stockings and the suspender belt holding them up about halfway up Mikan’s thigh, leading up to a white nurse’s dress that ended just where her legs began. He felt himself beginning to grow hard again as his eyes took in Mikan’s outfit, deliberately a little too small for her, showing off every inch of her body perfectly. A pair of long, white gloves and a small, white hat with a red cross on it completed the ensemble. Hajime took her in and marvelled, swallowing nervously as she strode closer towards him, a pair of white heels clacking on the floor with every step. 

Mikan stopped at his crotch, and smiled, slowly lowering herself down between his legs, disappearing from Hajime’s extremely limited field of view. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Hajime felt a warm, hot sensation envelop his cock and he stiffened, his breathing picking up slightly, and his cock growing even harder. Mikan’s mouth slowly moved down his cock, taking him further and further in, until Hajime’s pubic hair was tickling at her nose. She slowly began to move her head up and down, gagging softly as she deep-throated Hajime, running her tongue along the underside of his cock as she moved up and down. Hajime slowly relaxed as Mikan continued to blow him, lying down on the chair and relaxing. 

Suddenly, Hinata yelped in pain, as he felt a small, sharp pain in his cock. The sharp pain slowly ran up his cock as Mikan’s head moved off of his shaft. Hajime felt a small rush of air along his cock as it was exposed to the world once more, and he let loose a small moan of disappointment. Suddenly, and without warning, Mikan appeared next to him, having crawled along the ground silently up to his head. “Hajime-” 

“Gyahhh. Jesus Mikan, you scared the hell out of me.” 

Mikan’s hand grabbed the clamps still fastened to Hajime’s nipples and began to tug on them, causing him to grit his teeth and struggle against his bonds slightly. A sharp tug caused another yell of pain, and he settled down. “Hajime,” Mikan continued as she held the clamps taut, “you are not here for your own pleasure. I had better not see you relaxing at all, or things may get…messy. Is that understood?” Hajime moved his head around, attempting to nod, still gritting his teeth from the clamps. Mikan looked down at him and shook her head in disappointment. “Hajime, I’m very disappointed in you. Is it so difficult for you to answer a simple question?” She smiled wickedly here, and Hajime felt his mouth suddenly filled by a very soft object that managed to fill his entire mouth. Mikan’s smile gave way to a laugh, the very sound of which sent a shiver up Hajime’s spine. “I do hope you enjoy the taste of my underwear Hajime. I know I’ve had to experience this many times in my life. Being on the giving end like this…” she fell silent here and began to squeeze her breasts with one hand, the other disappearing between her legs. She bit her lip and a few small moans of pleasure slipped out as she stared down at Hajime’s, bound, gagged and naked form. 

After a short period of time, she stopped, and reached down with both hands, pulling up on the clamps, before yanking powerfully, and they flew off Hajime’s nipples snapping shut as they flew away. “MMMMMMFFFFMMM.” Hajime began to scream in pain as the clamps were ripped away from his body, but the gag successfully suppressed most of the noise leaving his throat. He felt his throat begin to go dry from the gag, and he began to push them out desperately. The panties had barely left his mouth when he felt a hand push down over his mouth, and Mikans' underwear was forced back down his throat. 

“Hajime if those leave your mouth, I will *not be very happy with you. Understand?” Hajime found himself tilting his head as best he could, in an attempt to convey understanding. After a few seconds, Mikan stared at him, before moving back down between his legs, and licking at his cock softly. Hajime moaned through the gag, and exhaled sharply through his nose as Mikan’s mouth swallowed his cock once more. 

Hajime moaned and shuddered as Mikan resumed sucking on his cock, with muffled yelps and gasps of pain mixed in as Mikan bit down gently on his cock. After a few minutes of this, with Hajime’s cock being rock hard now, Mikan took her mouth off his cock, before moving it down to his testicles and sucking tightly. Hajime stiffened as he felt Mikan closing her teeth around them, biting down, a little harder than before. “MMMFFFFF.” In response to his muffled yells of pain, Mikan began to suck down harder, licking at his testicles roughly. Hajime, completely stiff by now as Mikan pressed down harder and harder on her teeth with his cock, and tears began to spring into the corner of his eyes. Eventually, Mikan removed her mouth, and crawled up to his face, pulling her panties out of her mouth. Hajime began to breathe gratefully through his mouth, running his tongue across his teeth and lips, trying to get moisture flowing once more. 

“T-thanks Mikan. My mouth was getting real-mmmff.” Hajime’s words were interrupted as Mikan pressed her lips against his, and the couple engaged in a soft, heartfelt kiss. Mikan slipped her tongue inside his mouth, running hers around the inside of his mouth, grinding her bare crotch against his. Hajime reciprocated her attention, rubbing against her slit with his cock, and running his tongue around hers, moaning into her mouth as she kissed him. She eventually pulled away and leant in, hugging Hajime close, whispering in his ear. “So, Hajime. How did your cock taste, huh? You must have like it, given how hard you were kissing me.” Hajime went a little red, and he tried to look away, but Mikan simply moved her head to follow his eyes. “Well, since you won’t co-operate, I suppose I can move on to the next step.” Hajime grimaced as she lifted her panties up, but followed the unspoken command and opened his mouth wide, allowing Mikan to shove them back in. Next, she leant over and whispered in his ear. “H-Hajime. Y-you remember how to let me k-know you want to s-stop, yes?” 

“Mmhmmf.” Hajime spoke his own assent as best he could, and Mikan kissed his cheek, before moving over to the side table and picking up a large syringe. “Now Hajime, it’s time to give you your medicine. Open wide for Nurse Mikan please.” Mikan walked over with the syringe sticking up in the air, and sat down on Hajime’s chest, her pussy juices rubbing against Hajime’s chest. Hajime stared at the needle and blanched, struggling against his bonds frantically. “Mmmfmfmfmf.” Mikan laughed and rubbed her crotch against Hajime’s body as she moved up until she was perched on his pecs, and she gripped him by the hair. “Come on Hajime, open those eyes wide for me. Mr. Needle has something he wants to say to you.” Hearing this, Hajime screwed his eyes shut tightly, and let loose a scream as he felt the needle begin to press against his bare neck. “OPEN! NOW!” 

As Mikan screamed at him to open, pushing against his skin with the needle, not enough to break the skin, but just enough to scare him. Hajime whimpered, tears beginning to run down his cheeks, and he opened his eyes, inhaling and exhaling rapidly as the needle moved back up to its original position, where it began to move closer and closer to his eye. He saw the razor sharp point approach his eyes until it became fuzzy and unfocused, and he looked over at Mikan pleadingly. Noticing this, she rested the needle down so that the tip of it was still visible right up close to his eyeball, and leant in, removing his panties from her mouth. “Yes Hajime. Anything you have that you need to tell me?” 

Hajime swallowed as she spoke in her high-pitched voice, the tone belying the absolute terror she was inflicting on him right now. “P-please Mikan. Please put away the needle. I’ll…I’ll do anything you want. Anything at all.” Mikan didn’t respond with words, rather, she picked up her slightly soggy underwear and pushed them back in Hajime’s mouth, before picking up the needle and moving it down towards his crotch. Hajime’s yells and screams from behind the gag intensified at this point as the syringe began to poke against the head of Hajime’s cock. Hajime bucked as effectively as he could with the straps holding him down, and Mikan pulled the needle away, squeezing his testicles in her spare hand. “Stay still Hajime. I can’t take care of you if you wriggle around like this.” 

Hajime sobbed in pain as he felt Mikan slowly crushing his testicles and he tried to free himself from her grip. Eventually she let go and Hajime relaxed against the chair, his cock still rock hard, tears streaking down his face. “Okay Hajime, I think that’s enough for now. You can relax. Mr. Needle here thinks you’re all better now.” Hajime slowly tried to cease crying and he looked up at Mikan through tear-stained eyes. He stared at her, eyes wide open, pleading silently for mercy. The syringe was placed gently on the side table, and Mikan sat on the chair, pulling it down so that Hajime was now lying back, legs still high up in the air. Mikan slowly leant down and kissed him once, before sliding up so that her pussy was sitting over Hajime’s face. Slowly, she lowered herself down, so that her glistening wet twat was smothering his mouth, and she gripped his hair tightly, pushing herself down onto him further. “Eat. Now.” When he hesitated, she slammed a hand on the metal surface next to him, and screamed. “NOW HAJIME.” 

Hajime opened his mouth and slowly began to lick the outside of Mikan’s pussy, breathing through his nose as she smothered his mouth with her crotch. She let loose a few moans as Hajime licked and sucked at her clit, and her grip on his hair tightened. “That’s good Hajime. That’s very good.” Hearing her praise, Hajime redoubled his efforts, pushing his tongue inside her pussy and beginning to thrust in and out. Mikan’s moans grew louder and she began to lift her crotch up and down in time with Hajime’s tongue. Hajime focused on this new task now, breathing steadily in through his nose and looking up at Mikan’s ecstatic face, her eyes and mouth wide open as Hajime pleasured her soaking wet pussy. While he watched, he noticed Mikan’s face change, and her gaping mouth turned into more of a smile as she ground her pussy right against Hajime’s mouth, lifting one of her hands off his head. The hand entered Hajime’s field of vision, and squeezed down on his nose, leaving Hajime unable to breathe. “You know Hajime, you’d better make me cum quickly, otherwise I think you can guess what will happen.” 

Hajime screamed into her pussy as his airways were completely closed off, a sound that made Mikan thrust against his mouth even harder, a small shudder of pleasure running up her spine. Hajime desperately licked and sucked at her, moving his tongue around wildly, trying to push her closer to an orgasm, and he was rewarded with Mikan’s moans and thrusts increasing in intensity. True to her word, she held his nose tightly shut all the while, and Hajime felt his vision going dark as he worked on her crotch to the best of his ability. All of a sudden, he felt the pressure on his nostrils lift, and he inhaled desperately, and he felt his vision begin to return. Looking up as his eyes slowly began to focus on the world around him once more, he saw Mikan looking down with disappointment in her eyes. 

“Hajime, I am honestly disappointed by this,” she began, as she slowly pulled herself off the chair, walking over to her bag once more, before continuing. “I expected more from you.” She sighed dramatically, and placed a small bottle of lubricant on the side table, before bending down and pulling out a long rubber cock and harness, slowly slipping it up over her stockinged legs and over her damp crotch. Mikan reached down with her hands and undid the bottom two buttons, moving her nurses outfit to the side slightly, enabling the cock to move uninhibited. Hajime looked down at it, swivelling his eyes as best he could, before realising the position his legs were in and sighing. _‘Fantastic.’_

Mikan leant over to the desk, picking up a long, scissor like object, and slowly licking and sucking at it. Unlike the scissors from earlier, these scissors had long, thin, curved metal sheets sticking off them at right angles to the rest of the device. Mikan now laughed openly, raising the device to her mouth and began to suck on the speculum, staring down at him, a look of manic glee in her eyes. With a small *pop*, she pulled it out of her mouth and giggled. “You know where this goes, right Hajime?” She leant over and slowly pushed it inside Hajime’s anus. He grimaced as the cold metal slid into his rear end, groaning softly as it pushed against the tight flesh. Mikan smiled and leant down, kissing his balls softly. “Okay Hajime, open wide.” And with that, she slowly squeezed on the speculum, and the metal inside Hajime’s anus parted, and he felt his asshole being forced open. Once it was open as wide as could be, with Hajime squirming against his bonds, Mikan slowly dribbled lubricant on the strap-on, before sliding it in Hajime’s gaping asshole. 

The rubber cock slipped into Hajime’s ass like a hot knife through butter, and he looked down, confused at the lack of sensation. Mikan smiled, and slowly eased the speculum out, causing Hajime’s anus to shrink back down, closing around the strap-on. Once this had happened, Mikan began to slide in and out gently, causing soft moans and gasps of pleasure from him, as he felt Mikan’s cock keep the tip of his anus open. She chuckled, and slowly began to push deeper and deeper, and Hajime felt his ass parting, as the strap-on pushed further and further in, eventually reaching his g-spot, and he let out a scream of pleasure. 

“Ohhhohoh fuckkkk.” His hands clenched into fists, and he felt his cock twitching in pleasure. Mikan simply gripped him by the neck and began to thrust in and out faster, and Hajime felt his breath running a little short again, and his mouth opened wide as Mikan’s cock pounded in and out of his ass harder and deeper. He felt his mouth grow dry and his eyes began to fill with spots, but Mikan continued thrusting in and out, seemingly uncaring about the fact that Hajime was slowly suffocating.

After about ten minutes of pounding, Hajime felt a particularly intense rush of pleasure as Mikan thrust against his g-spot again and again, and even as he felt the breath leave his body, he could feel an orgasm coming on. After a particularly powerful thrust from Mikan, he felt his cock spasm and three long, thick spurts of cum left his cock, spraying over his chest, covering it in the sticky, white substance. Mikan slowed down her thrusts, and pulled out her student handbook, opening up the camera function and snapping a few pictures of Hajime, still lying there, staring up at the ceiling, exhaustion filling his eyes. “Just a nice little memento of our time together Hajime. After all,” her tone here took on a more dangerous tone, “you’re busy with the other girls so often, I always fear our next time together will be the last.” 

Hinata moved his eyes back and forward in a crude facsimile of shaking his head, trying his best to reassure her. “Mikan, that’s crazy. I’ll always make time for you.” Mikan’s eyes narrowed, and she started undoing the straps holding Hajime to the chair, before pulling him off and throwing him to the floor. “Crazy, huh? Yes, I imagine that’s what everyone else thinks of me. But I did not expect to hear it from you.” With a small *thud*, the strap-on hit the floor, and Hajime felt himself dragged over to a small corner of the room, and his mouth was forced right up against Mikan’s pussy. She looked down at him now, her eyes filled with a cold fury.

Without prompting, Hajime began licking at her pussy once more, working his tongue harder than before in an attempt to curb Mikan’s fury. She laughed loudly, a hand gripping his hair and pushing him up further, her remaining hand pressed against her clit, and the laughter quickly switched to moans as she felt another orgasm begin to build up inside her. After a few minutes of vigorous masturbation, combined with Hajime’s determined cunnilingus, Mikan’s breath became ragged and she began to gasp and squeal, as a clear, milky substance began to shoot out of her twat, with her grip on Hajime tightening, both out of pleasure and the desire to keep his head there. Like earlier, Hajime swallowed every available drop without a word having to leave Mikan’s mouth. When Mikan was finished, she took a few deep breaths and smiled, holding Hajime in place. All of a sudden, he felt a salty taste in his mouth, and his eyes snapped up towards Mikan in horror as he realised what she was currently doing. 

“Better drink up every drop Hajime, otherwise you might make Nurse Mikan angry.” Looking directly into Mikan’s eyes, and seeing the underlying threat in them, Hajime closed his eyes momentarily, before swallowing the heavy stream of urine that was currently filling his mouth, grimacing to himself as he did so. He began to retch internally at the foul taste as Mikan continued relieving herself into his mouth, and he began to feel bloated as the liquid ran down his throat into his stomach.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikan’s bladder was finally empty, and she stepped back, pulling him up by the hair and yanking him in close. “Remember this moment the next time you decide to call me crazy, alright Hajime?” Hajime nodded wordlessly, and she let go of his hair, before pulling him in for a tight hug. “H-Hajime, y-you’re okay right?” Hajime looked down at her, clutching him tightly, and he placed a reassuring hand on her head. “Yeah, I’m alright Mikan. That was…an experience.” 

Mikan slowly rubbed her head against his bare chest and nodded into it. “Y-you don’t hate me? And you d-don’t think I’m c-crazy?” Hajime shook his head fervently, pulling her off of him and looking directly into her eyes. “You’re not crazy at all Mikan, and if anyone says you are, send them my way, so I can send them Akane’s way.” Mikan laughed, and stepped back, buttoning up her outfit once more, before grabbing her coat off the floor and passing it over to Hajime. “H-here. You should p-probably wear this back, since I d-destroyed all your clothes.” Hajime put the coat on, buttoning it up, still feeling the cum stuck to his chest. “Are you going to be okay walking around like that?” 

Mikan nodded, rubbing a hand against her clothes, slowly cupping her breasts as she did so. “Y-yeah, I’ll be fine. I j-just need to clean up here, and then I’ll head right back to my room. Y-you should go Hajime. D-don’t want anyone to catch you here like this.” Mikan picked up the tattered remnants of Hajime’s clothes, passing them over to him. He accepted them and slipped on his socks and shoes, before heading out and moving quietly up to the second floor of the dorms, where he and the rest of his classmates’ rooms were located. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. 
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be.
> 
> Yeah, this was inspired by the opening of DR3, to no-one's surprise. Also, the first fic I've ever written where I'm not really into one of the things being written about (not saying what).
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing two DR1 stories, and I have another 3 DR2 stories planned out. I dunno what order things will be uploaded in, or when. I'm about to start my last year of uni (I have to write a dissertation related to Forensic Science, RIP me), so I am going to be *very* busy. But, I hope to find some time to write, even if only for like an hour or two a week.
> 
> Don't forget to Like, Comment and Sub...wait, this isn't youtube, and you're all capable of deciding those things on you're own. You're all adults (and if you're not, you should not really be reading my stories). If you have any criticisms or observations, drop 'em below, as well as any possible pairings/scenarios for a long, LONG list I have going


End file.
